Primer amor
by Rousalka
Summary: Hinata despues de sufrir el engaño de su esposo el destino le pone de nuevo en su camino su primer amor del cual ella descubrira que apesar del tiempo aun sigue enamorada la cuestión es si el destino le permitira encontrar la felicidad a junto a él


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo I

Sentía que poco a poco la vida la iba dejando, su respiración cada vez era más lenta, su visión empezaba a hacerse borrosa, lo único que pedía en ese momento era ver por última vez a su razón de vivir, la única persona que la había comprendido, había sido su apoyo, le había hecho sentir especial, que ella podía lograr cualquier cosa mientras confiara en si misma y sobre todo nunca se diera por vencida, le había enseñado que el amor entre dos personas no depende de solo de una, el amor era compartir aquellas pequeñas cosas que te hacen ver la vida maravillosa.

* * *

Bajo apresuradamente por las escaleras, tomo rápidamente su cartera y sus llaves, a pesar que estuviera decepcionada y destrozada por el engaño de su marido ella aun seguía siendo su esposa y aunque él hubiera roto sus votos que hace tiempo le hiso frente al altar, ella los tenia siempre muy presente, juro amarlo, respetarlo, cuidar de el en salud y en enfermedad hasta el final de sus días y sobre todo ella lo amaba.

Ya había llegado al Hospital donde le había informado que estaba su marido por un accidente automovilístico, se sentía muy culpable ya que hace pocas horas ella había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con el, le había dicho lo hipócrita que era con ella, que no se merecía que le hiciera eso después de sus cinco años de matrimonio.

Flash

-¿Ya te vas a la conferencia? Tenia su mirada fija en el piso aun no podía creer que su marido la engañaba.

-Si como te había dicho esta es una reunión muy importante-el no miro a su esposa estaba tan concentrado en que ropa se llevaría

-y ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?- tenia que ser un error, el era diferente no podía ser cierto todo lo que había escuchado

-En una semana ya te lo había dicho, ¿Dónde esta la camisa negra?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Concentro su mirada en su marido esperando su respuesta

-No, sabes muy bien que este viaje es de negocios, además ya me tengo que ir y no estas lista-volteo a ver a su esposa, se desconcertó al ver como amenazaban salir de sus ojos unas cristalinas lagrimas

-Ya veo y su pongo que mi hermana ya ha de estar lista esperándote, será mejor que no te quite más tu tiempo, la camisa esta a lado de la roja como siempre- giro sobre sus talones y salió de esa habitación, no quería saber más de el.

-Espera-el la sujeto del brazo evitando que se fuera-que tontería estas diciendo-no sabia como lo había descubierto si había sido lo más precavido en la relación que ha tenido con su hermana.

-No me toques- se zafo del agarre-sabes muy bien que es cierto que te has estado revolcándote con la…-sentía un ardor en su mejilla, el la había abofeteado, coloco su mano en la parte afectada y por sus mejillas empezaron deslizarse sus lagrimas.

-No te atrevas a insultarla- vio como la mirada de su mujer reflejaba cierto odio, tristeza y un montón de sentimientos que jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella le podría mostrar y peor aun él la había golpeado.

-Espero que frente aun juez para firmar el divorcio sea la última vez que vea tu cara. -era la primera vez en su vida que el la golpeaba e iba a ser la ultima.

-¡PERDÓNAME!-la abrazo fuertemente-¡NO ME DEJES! ¡YO TE AMO!-como era posible que estando todo tan bien se empezara a derrumbar su maravilloso matrimonio, estaba perdiendo a la mujer de su vida y todo por una aventura.

-Te pido que me sueltes me das asco- el abrió sus ojos pero aun así no la soltó- si me amaras como dices no me causarías el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora-ella lo aparto.

-Debes estar bromeando, piensa bien lo que estas diciendo- ella no podía dejarlo, simplemente no podía.-Tu me amas.

-Y no sabes cuanto-ella no sabia cuanto tiempo más podía estar así sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a flaquear.

-Entonces porque me dices eso, tus palabras me hieren-se acerco a su esposa pero ella se alejo.

-Y tú crees que es fácil para mi decirte esto o enterarme que tu y mi hermana me han visto la cara de tonta todo este tiempo, dime ¿que fue lo que hice mal?-el no le contesto, no sabia que decirle ya que ni el mismo sabia desde cuando le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermana.

-¡Contéstame!-suplico- No solo te dediques a observarme-el teléfono de el sonó pero no contesto-Contesta a de estar preocupada por tu retraso.

-Diga.

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor pero se a retrasado y el vuelo no tarda en salir-era su asistente.

-En un momento voy- colgó –Sera mejor que hablemos cuando regrese.

-Cuando regreses con mi abogado será con quien hablaras-corrió a encerrarse en la habitación de huéspedes.

Demonios si no fuera que iba muy retrasado y esa junta de negocios era muy importante, el se hubiera quedado a hablar con su mujer.

Fin del Flash

Se acerco a la recepción a pedir informes acerca del estado de su esposo, le pidieron que diera unos cuantos datos y se sentara a esperar en la sala de espera. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Quién diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar en un Hospital?-esa voz se le hacia muy familiar, giro para ver de quien se trataba, se quedo sin palabras

-No me mires así, ¿tan mal estoy?

No había duda era el, la persona de la que se enamoro por primera vez pero quien se hubiera imaginado que lo vería de nuevo, hasta donde ella sabia el se había ido hace años del país con su esposa porque ella necesitaba cuidados especiales y solo en el extranjero podían atender correctamente la enfermedad que tenia.

-Naruto-kun

-Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así-la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se hizo presente en su rostro, la misma que la había cautivado muchas veces años atrás.

-Naruto-kun ¿por que estas aquí?

-Pues-el rostro de Naruto pasó de reflejar felicidad a tornarse de cierta tristeza-desafortunadamente la enfermedad de Shion aun no hay cura y los doctores ya le diagnosticaron que se encuentra en etapa terminal y ella ah querido regresar a Japón a pasar sus últimos días-se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba pasando Naruto.

- Naruto…

-Disculpe usted es la esposa del señor Kiba- apareció frente a ellos un medico.

-Si-se levanto rápidamente.

-Me temo que tengo que darle muy malas noticias señora- el doctor miro de reojo a Naruto dándole a entender que necesitaba hablar a solas con Hinata.

Bueno Hinata-chan iré haber si Shion ya despertó, si me necesitas estaré en la habitación 305

-Si gracias-trato de sonreírle a Naruto pero estaba muy angustiada por lo que pudiera tener Kiba.

-Señora para mi comunicarle esto no es fácil tiene que ser fuerte-por la mente de Hinata solo circulaba una cosa que su marido había…

-A muerto-trato de no derrumbarse frente al doctor-dígame doctor mi esposo esta muerto.

-No señora-sintió un gran alivio al escucharlo-afortunadamente pudimos salvar la vida de su esposo pero-ese pero no le agradaba mucho-me temo que él a entrado en un estado de coma y no sabemos cuando vuelva a despertar puede tardar días, meses, años o incluso puede que nunca lo haga es por eso como su esposa necesito que me diga si desea que lo dejemos conectado a una maquina o lo desconectamos.

-Yo…- no sabia que hacer jamás se imagino encontrarse en una situación así

- Piénselo muy bien no tiene que darme una contestación ahora pero si lo antes posible-el doctor se retiro.

Hinata dejo caerse en el sofá que se encontraba en esa sala, aun no podía asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando, primero se entero que su hermana Hanabi estaba esperando un hijo de su marido y ahora el se encontraba internado en un hospital sin la más mínima esperanza de que despertaría, las lagrimas empezaron a hacerse presente en sus ojos y corrieron por la blanca piel de su mejilla.

-Sabes que nunca me a gustado verte triste, animo ya veras que el se va a recuperar- con un pañuelo limpio las lagrimas de Hinata

-Pensé que habías ido a ver a tu esposa-sintió como los brazos de Naruto la envolvían en un fuerte pero al mismo tiempo un cálido abrazo.

-Solo lo dije para que el doctor dejara de mirarme así-no podía más necesitaba desahogarse, y dejo de contener las fuertes ganas de llorar.

-Gracias Naruto-kun

Así pasaron mucho tiempo hasta que Hinata dejo de sentir esa gran frustración.

-Hinata que te parece si damos una vuelta para que te despejes un poco-tenia que distraerla aunque sabia que a pesar de eso no podría alejarla de la realidad.

-Me gustaría mucho pero me gustaría pasar un tiempo con Kiba-el asintió y la acompaño a preguntar en que cuarto se encontraba su esposo

-Bueno esta es la habitación 452 supongo que quieres entrar sola -le sonrió después de dejarla enfrente de la habitación.

-Gracias- de seguro su esposa era la más afortunada del mundo o al menos ella lo seria, miro fijamente la puerta de la habitación y tomando el valor suficiente giro la perilla de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió encontró recostado en la cama a su esposo con un montón de aparatos conectados a el, cerro la puerta y se acerco a el.

-Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen, la vida da un muchas vueltas y te va cobrando poco a poco todo lo malo que haces ¿no crees Kiba?-tomo la mano de su esposo y deposito en ella un beso-pero sabes a pesar de lo que has hecho jamás hubiera deseado que te pasara esto-paso tiempo sosteniendo la mano de su esposo y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Kiba se encontraba internado, tantas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo tanto la familia de él como su hermana le recriminaban que por su culpa Kiba se encontraba en ese estado.

Hinata acababa de terminar su desayuno e iba a lavar los trastes para ir después camino al hospital, estar toda el día en un cuarto de hospital esperando que su esposo despertara, pasar toda la noche a su lado y en la mañana ir a su casa a tomar una ducha después comer algo que solo distrajera a sus tripas todo el día y volver a al hospital era la rutina en la que se había tornado su vida, había dejado de asistir a su trabajo, su cara reflejaba las mal pasadas de su horas de comida y las ojeras que se hacia presentes eran a causa de la falta de sueño y de días en las que se la pasaba llorando, tal ves tenían razón y era su culpa que su marido estuviera ahora entre la vida y la muerte. En esos momentos sonó el timbre, se quito el delantal y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola hermana, al parecer la culpa no te sienta muy bien-lo que le faltaba para empezar el día.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Hanabi?-ya sabia que las ultimas visitas de su hermana solo era para bajarle los pocos ánimos que tenia, a pesar de eso la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Dime que se siente saber que has matado a una persona?-Hanabi la miraba con odio y rencor-¿Como logras levantarte con esa culpa y aparentar ante todos que eres la buena esposa que espera que su marido despierte?

-Lo siento pero tengo que regresar al Hospital en otro momento hablaremos-su hermana coloco su brazo en el marco de la puerta para evitar que saliera.

-Sabes me cuesta entender como es que una persona como tu que nunca a destacado en nada como yo se la consentida de nuestro padre, además que solo se la pasa lamentándose de lo que le sucede.

-Hanabi por favor apártate de la puerta-quería salir lo más pronto de ahí sabia que su hermana se encontraba muy dolida pero ella estaba igual que ella o hasta más y no por eso iba a la casa del conductor que choco con su marido y le recordaba a diario que por su culpa perdió a un ser querido.

-Salir huyendo es lo único que sabes hacer desde que tengo memoria, aun me pregunto porque Kiba se caso contigo, aunque debo agradecerte que siempre tengas esa actitud si no fuera por eso no estaría esperando este hermoso regalo de la vida.

-¿Has terminado?-desde cuando su hermana era tan frívola, desde cuando habían dejado de ser las mejores hermanas.


End file.
